Flay Arnold
by JusticeSwift
Summary: This novella is unsuitable for all ages and should be read by no one. M/MA - graphic depictions of violence, adult situations, and language. Stoop Kid's newfound confidence and fame transforms him into a man of promiscuity. Unfortunately, this ultimately leads to him having to make a rather grim decision: kill the man that saved him to save his lover, or save him and kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**ACT I: From Stoop to Stallion**

Chapter 1: A Lost Childhood

Stoop Kid was and is the quintessential man's man of the modern era: fast cars, big money, and loose women were all a part of his everyday life, and had been for quite some time. He found himself an experienced traveler and rather successful puss crusher. This was not always the case, however. In fact, Stoop Kid's beginnings had been much more morose just shy of two decades ago, back in the early 2000s. In order to understand the man, myth, and legend we know now, one must first understand Stoop Kid as he was then; a kid.

You see, no one by that time was quite sure how Stoop Kid ended up on his stoop in the underbelly of Hillwood, Washington. For years, local kids recited legend of parental abandonment as an infant and even claims of extraterrestrial involvement. However, the older residents and adults in the area knew what had truly happened to put Stoop Kid in the position in which he found himself.

Shortly after his birth in 1991, Stoop Kid's parents were killed in an apartment fire that gutted the building. Due to a misunderstanding with first responders on scene, it was believed Stoop Kid was the child of one of the surviving tenants, Kit Praddington, and so he was left to remain at the residence with him. Mr. Praddington succumbed to long-term health issues not long after this and also died in 1992. As he had no listed children, those on scene assumed that Stoop Kid had simply been a neighborhood kid stopping by to see what had happened. Thus, he was forever lost to the system with no home or family.

For years, Stoop Kid scrounged the alleys of Hillwood, surviving off the compassion of others, and eventually finding the familiar items he brought with him to his stoop he called home: his lawn chair, his blanket, and his books. He was never enrolled in public school, and he was forced to teach himself how to read with the books he had recovered in his dumpster dives. After one particularly gruesome discovery on a dumpster dive, wherein he located the mutilated and rotting corpse of a homeless man, Stoop Kid decided he was never again to leave his stoop for fear of what awaited him in the outside world.

For years, Stoop Kid began to become surrounded by myths and legends regarding his origins and lifestyle. However, he did well for himself nonetheless. Through his readings, he managed to come across an article describing how to raise apple trees for their fruit. He managed to plant one beside his stoop for sustenance. He had placed it beside his stoop (after repositioning a gutter drain to redirect run-off) to where not only could he retrieve the fruit by-hand without issue while remaining on the stoop, but he was also capable of shitting directly onto the trunk of the tree from the stoop railings to fertilize it. Rudimentary irrigation, but irrigation nonetheless.

As the neighborhood kids began growing older, Stoop Kid realized that he, too, must some day do something with himself. However, he could never gather the psychological strength or courage it took to leave his stoop in order to do so. The daily ridicule he faced from the local kids only greatened this fear, for they would taunt him by saying, "Stoop Kid's afraid to leave his stoop," or "this nigga shittin' on trees!" One day, this changed, however, after meeting Arnold Shortman. Arnold Shortman was a strange kid with an equally strange cranial deformity, but he showed compassion to Stoop Kid: perhaps the first person to have ever done so. With Arnold's help, Stoop Kid was finally able to let his past go and begin life again away from his stoop, one literal step at a time. For this, he was forever grateful to Arnold. Stoop Kid promised himself that if he ever became successful later on in life, he would do the best he could to repay Arnold for his kindness.

In 2006, at the age of fifteen, Stoop Kid was ran into by a couple as he went about town; a Mr. Stephen and Mrs. Clarice McGregor. They seemed pleasant, in their mid-30s. They had thought he seemed out of place, and so they asked him where his parents were.

"Ain't got none," he replied.

"What do you mean you 'ain't got none'?"

"They dead."

This couple then sat with Stoop Kid and spoke with him all about his life leading up to that point. They would continue to meet with him for lunches for several weeks. Eventually, they arranged with Washington's Department of Social and Health Services to formally adopt Stoop Kid as their own for they could see the potential this street-smart, self-taught teenager had. For Stoop Kid, this was both the best and worst thing that could have happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT I: From Stoop to Stallion**

Chapter 2: The Best and Worst of Things

At first, Stoop Kid absolutely loved the fact he had been taken in by the McGregors. He finally had a family he could call his own in all ways but biological, but to him that did not matter. The fact he finally had a mother and father was all that was important to him. Things went well the first few months he was with them. The McGregors proved to be wonderful parents in that they homeschooled Stoop Kid, teaching him to read beyond even those in his own age group relatively quickly. Not only had they allowed him to become the child he never got to be, but they also began to form him into the adult he always wished he might become. Unfortunately for Stoop Kid, these days of delight were to be short-lived and later riddled with unorthodox discipline.

As time went on, it became apparent that the McGregors were not the miracle for which Stoop Kid had been hoping, but instead a reminder of why he never used to leave his stoop. Their punishments for his misdeeds became progressively more abusive and nonsensical. While their punishments for pleasure were numerous, one always sat at the forefront of Stoop Kid's mind forever after it occurred throughout his life. On this particular evening, as punishment for having forgotten to lower the toilet seat after having used it, Stephen berated Stoop Kid about his manners when there exists a woman in the house. He then told him to go to the willow tree in the back yard and pick his own switch. When he got back to the house, Stephen beat him with a set of jumper cables.

Many of Stoop Kid's punishments were at the hands of Stephen and his jumper cables. Because of this, he once stole them before school and threw them into the dumpster in the parking lot as soon as he arrived. At first, he did not think Stephen had noticed, as nothing was said about it, but then, later that week, he noticed his father had accessed his savings account. When he got home, he learned that it was so he may buy another set of jumper cables, with which Stoop Kid was again beaten for having stolen the first set. This went on for some time until one day Stoop Kid had decided he had suffered enough at his father's hand and his mother's lack of intervention. Knowing he had a limited window, already being 17 years old, he put forth a plot of his own design to end his suffering once and for all. Stoop Kid knew his only escape from this hell would be the one he created for himself, and he had to do so before the courts could properly punish him for it as an adult.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT I: From Stoop to Stallion**

Chapter 3: Self-Rescue and Hard Times

It was only weeks before his 18th birthday, but Stoop Kid had decided to set into action the final act of his master plan. He had gone to school and work as normal, but later called home and had told his parents that there was an accident with the grease fryer at work, and so he would be getting home late. This was not the case at all, however. In reality, Stoop Kid had left work at the usual time and had instead traveled to the inner city where he once resided before meeting his new parents. He knew these streets, and he knew where to find what he was after. He drove to the corner of 27th Street and Martin Luther King Boulevard, walked through the nearby alley, and knocked five times on the boarded up door at its end.

"Ain't nobody here. Keep walking."

"I'm here to make a deal."

"Who's asking?"

"Stoop Kid."

At this, the door opened after a series of locks could be heard undone. No one appeared at the door. Instead, a voice simply demanded, "enter."

Stoop Kid entered this backroom. He'd known of it from his time on the streets, but had never been in it. As he entered, he was greeted by kids he'd known just a couple years ago; Chloe, Harold, even Sheena among others. Apparently, the neighborhood was hit by hard times after being declared a historical site, and tourists had ruined everything they'd had prior. He finally saw who'd answered the door for him, and it was none other than Gerald Johanssen, that Twin Towers-haired fuck who'd spread all those rumors about him years ago.

"Well, if it isn't Stoop Kid," said Gerald, announcing his presence to the room. "We heard you moved into one of them suburbs and was too good for us now."

"I need your help," said Stoop Kid.

"With what?"

"It is better if I don't tell you the details. I just need a gun, and I heard you're a hook up for one around here," replied Stoop Kid.

"Well," Gerald replied, "you heard right, but it's gonna come at a cost. I ain't runnin' no charity."

"Whatever it is, I'll pay you," said Stoop Kid.

"You gonna pay me with work, not money," Gerald said.

"What do you mean?"

"This crack ain't sell itself, nigga. You gon' take this gun, and you gon' take this product with you. Bring me what'chu make on it end of the month. Don't fuck me, neither, 'cause any punk-ass mo'fucka think he can fuck me get himself clapped, feel me?"

Stoop Kid agreed to the deal, despite knowing he was not going to be able to uphold his end. It was a risk he knew he'd have to take nonetheless. Gerald had Chloe help Stoop Kid take the product out to his car after giving him the pistol he'd come for.

"You guys all in the crack game now?" Stoop Kid asked Chloe.

"Not really. Just Gerald. We all there because he's the only one we got now, only one making money for us."

"What about Jamie? Aren't you two still together?"

"Jamie dead, Stoop. Him and Gerald got set up on a deal a few months back. Gerald been kind of weird since then, too. Thinks I'm his now."

"You need out of here, Chloe. You're better than this. You all are."

"Take me with you then."

Stoop Kid knew he couldn't take Chloe with him, not with what he was about to do once he got back home. Instead, he decided he'd give her a ride to the edge of his suburb and drop her off with some cash, hoping for the best. He told her this, and she agreed to it.

"Gerald ain't going to be happy about this, but I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it."

Stoop Kid then drove back home, dropping Chloe off and saying goodbye just a few blocks before entering the suburb in which he lived with the McGregors. He drove up to his house and pulled into the driveway. "12:15" said the clock on his dash. He knew his parents wouldn't believe he was out this late due to a work accident.

Stoop Kid entered his home as quietly as he could. None of the lights were on, and no one seemed to be up. Still, he slowly locked the door and made his way up to his parents' room. He peeked in, but saw no one in bed. Finding this odd, he decided to return to his own room to hide the pistol. However, upon opening his door, he was greeted by Stephen holding his favorite set of jumper cables.

"WHERE IN THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU COCK-SUCKING PIECE OF SHIT? I'M ABOUT TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOUR THICK FUCKING HEAD, YOU MONOBROWED FUCK!"

"FUCK YOU, DAD! I'MMA CLAP YO' ASS!"

Stoop Kid barely had time to grab his pistol from his waistband and point it towards Stephen before he got within jumper cable range. Just as Stoop Kid took a hit across the face by the jumper cables, he managed to fire his pistol, through the jumper cables, striking Stephen in the chest. Before he could fire another round, he got hit with the jumper cables again, causing him to drop the pistol. In his stunned state, Stoop Kid was defenseless against the onslaught of jumper cables. Stephen was able to strike him again and again with the jumper cables, lacerating Stoop Kid's face and arms. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and Stephen, along with his jumper cables, fell to the floor. As he lay there with his jumper cables, Stoop Kid looked up and saw Clarice with the handgun. She said nothing as she left the room with the pistol. Stoop Kid looked back down at Stephen and his jumper cables, and then heard a lone gunshot at the other end of the house. He knew what had happened, and so he ran out to his car and drove off into the cityscape, hoping to finally escape his father's jumper cables once and for all.

Stoop Kid decided he would drive back to Gerald's crack den, since it appeared he would at least be able to survive there with the others. However, upon arriving there and knocking on the alleyway door, Gerald reminded him of what he had so quickly forgotten under the stress: he had helped Chloe escape.

"Punk-ass mo'fucka think I ain't know what'chu did wit my bitch?" Gerald barked at Stoop Kid as he arrived.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nigga, you done took that bitch and dropped her ass off somewhere. Prob'ly let her run off with that fuckin' dust, too, mo'fuckin' cracka-ass mark. Hope you still strapped with that fuckin' gat 'cause you gon' need it now I'mma cap yo' two-faced punk ass!"

Gerald pointed his own gun through the small window in the door, but Stoop Kid had managed to run back to his vehicle before he could fire it. He left in a hurry, but, unfortunately, a police car had been parked down the corner, staking out the alley for drug activity. Stoop Kid noticed the cops as he entered his car, but it wouldn't start because the battery had died. He quickly popped the trunk as he saw the cop roll up on him, desperately searching for a pair a jumper cables he would not find. Instead, his open trunk let the cops know he had a score of crack and was wanted for questioning after the murder-suicide of his adoptive parents.

Several months went by, and Gerald, tried as an adult, got sent upstate because the gun got traced back to him and his crack den discovered. However, he was on a reduced sentence because he rolled on people as part of a plea deal. Because of that, they learned Stoop Kid had conspired to kill his parents even if he never ultimately did it himself. He was placed in juvie until he was 21 years old.

Stoop Kid emerged a new man when he left the Hillwood Juvenile Detention Center in 2012. As soon as he exited the doors, he was greeted with newfound fame. Once famous nationwide for simply stepping off his stoop step, people had always been curious what had become of him those years after. Now that he was again in the national spotlight for conspiring in his adoptive parents' murder-suicide, he took in this newer, greater fame in a slightly different light. While incarcerated, he received mail from thousands of people who had once again heard his name on the evening news. Oddly enough, hundreds of these letters had come from young women who seemed to have a sexual obsession with Stoop Kid as many often do with convicted or suspected killers. A real "bad guy" fetish as one might say. It goes without saying that contact of any sort was outright impossible while incarcerated, but Stoop Kid thought back on the letters he received many times in the showers. Now he was free to see what was awaiting him beyond ink and paper.

As he exited the fence of the property, he was immediately hounded by news reporters asking for interviews. Desperately needing the money, Stoop Kid agreed to these interviews. As he traveled the country giving interviews to various media outlets, Stoop Kid took it upon himself to keep a journal, a hobby he'd started while serving his time. He maintained this journal throughout the years he did his traveling interviews, documentary guest appearances, talk shows, and so forth, until early 2020. By then, Stoop Kid had made all the money he could ever want from his television appearances and journal publications, had countless hook-ups with fans between shows, and had determined something by the end of all of it: Stoop Kid liked the pussy, and the pussy liked Stoop Kid.


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT II: PP Touches**

Chapter 1: The Interview

Indeed, Stoop Kid had found a new hobby aside from his journaling while traveling the country, and that hobby was smashing mad puss. Not keen on relationships, though, Stoop Kid embraced the splatter and scatter lifestyle, often leaving his women brokenhearted and bow-legged.

Eventually, Stoop Kid decided that he would return to Hillwood to see what had become of the place during his absence. He had not kept up on local news due to his own schedule, so he was unaware if it had ever gotten better or if it had gotten worse. As he stepped off the Greyhound at the station, a slender, tan blonde approached him.

"Stoop Kid? Stoop Kid?"

Stoop Kid did not recognize this woman, but she apparently recognized him. This was no longer an oddity to him, but the norm.

"Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Patti. I'm not from around here, but I heard you were on your way back to Hillwood, and I do freelance journalism. I was wondering if I could perhaps interview you sometime?"

"Everything about that night has already been said, blondie. I'm no good to you now."

"No, no, no. I wanted to talk to you about all those years between your step-off and your parents' death. I want to know about the real Stoop Kid."

"You mean all the boring parts?"

"It's the boring parts that make the exciting parts exciting," she quipped.

Stoop Kid had a soft chuckle at her statement before saying, "Sure thing. You have anything planned for this evening?"

"I don't. Do you want me to stop by your place so you're more comfortable?"

"I just got back. I don't have a place yet," replied Stoop Kid.

"Then stop by my hotel," Patti replied, writing her room number down before handing the paper to Stoop Kid. Afterwards, she thanked him and disappeared back into the crowd.

Stoop Kid did not really want to do yet another interview, but he already knew that wasn't why he was heading over to Patti's room that night.

Stoop Kid arrived at Patti's hotel room around 9 o'clock that evening. He knocked, saw a shadow cross the peephole briefly, and then heard the deadbolt being undone. The door opened, he couldn't see anyone. "Come in," Patti's voice said to him, and so he entered. As he did, she closed the door, behind which she had been standing.

"You know, I never fully introduced myself," she said. "My name is Patti Mayonnaise."

Stoop Kid turned around to face her, at which point he realized she was wearing nothing but an unbuttoned dress shirt and her Chucks. Stoop Kid noticed from the open blouse that most of her tits had come from her bra, but she had hella ass and a tight stomach to make up for it. He knew right then and there that he wasn't leaving that room until he'd had his way with her and given Patti Mayonnaise his patio mayonnaise. Before Stoop Kid could manage to say anything in response, Patti had grabbed him by the penis.

Patti held her finger to her lips, signaling Stoop Kid to keep quiet as she dropped to her knees and retrieved Stoop Kid's now engorged dick from his pants (he never wore underwear). As soon as he felt himself entering her mouth, he knew it would be a night he would not forget, because it was becoming rapidly apparent she had no idea what in the actual goddamn fuck she was doing. He had first considered asking her to just lay on the bed after she tried tongue-fucking his peehole, but it was when she slipped a finger into his pooper without warning that he decided it was time for him to take the lead. Stoop Kid stood Patti up and said, "I will show you the way."

Stoop Kid lifted the slim Patti by her waist and tossed her onto the bed. As he began to remove his clothing, Patti did the same, tossing her Chucks and shirt aside. Stoop Kid asked Patti if she had any protection.

"No, but we don't need it."

"Are you on the pill," Stoop Kid asked.

"I'm not, but I don't need to be with how I want you."

Patti proceeded to roll over onto her stomach and raise her hips, presenting herself to Stoop Kid.

_"DAMN, GURL, YOU SHIT WIT DAT ASS?"_

Patti gestured towards the gallon bucket of Crisco she had on the nightstand as requested from room service earlier. Stoop Kid understood and covered his entire body with the substance. If Stoop Kid's turgid, glistening cock was the marmalade, Patti's wicked-phat ass was the crust of this fuck pie. For the next two hours, Stoop Kid proceeded to assfuck Patti so hard you could have sworn they were roleplaying the Trail of Tears. After he was done putting his dick in her shitter, Stoop Kid flipped Patti over onto her back. Despite neither having protection, he decided he wasn't going to leave without having properly dug out her slit trench.

Stoop Kid put his throbbing, Crisco-covered cock hard and deep inside Patti's open-face bologna sandwich, each thrust causing his shaven (and therefore quite aerodynamic) balls to slam into her still-gaping butthole like a whack-a-mole machine at the quarter arcade. Despite her not knowing how to fuck back, Stoop Kid could feel his cum rising to the tip of his weiner. Stoop Kid pulled his dick out of Patti and unleashed his creamy peepee worms across her toned stomach and chest where her titties were supposed to be with a velocity previously unexperienced before, likely due to Patti's shit residue in his dickhole causing pressure to build before release.

Patti, gasping in ecstasy, smiled at Stoop Kid before excusing herself to the bathroom to clean up. Stoop Kid seized the opportunity to steal a twenty out of her purse, toss on his pants, and bail the fuck out of there before he had to deal with any more of her gay-ass, starfishing bullshit.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT II: PP Touches**

Chapter 2: Revenge Fucking

A few days had gone by, and Stoop Kid had walked his old neighborhood a time or two. He did not recall many familiar faces when he did so, and those that did seem familiar, he was still seemingly unsure of who they were. He went by the old stoop he used to call his own just to see the apple tree had been cut down at some point, and the steps themselves redone. In this sea of unfamiliarity, however, he suddenly glimpsed sight of a face he knew he remembered: Chloe.

Chloe had changed a bit, and yet, at the same time, not at all. Stoop Kid could tell she now carried herself more confidently and dressed a bit smarter, but she was still the same well-built and attractively-proportioned Chloe he had always known. Before Stoop Kid could wander further into his daydream, she recognized him and said hello.

"How have you been, Stoop Kid? You look so much different now. In a good way, I mean."

"I- I've been okay," Stoop Kid replied. He found himself surprised by his own stammering, but chalked it up to his train of thought simply being interrupted. "You look really good, Chloe. Like, you're dressed up and stuff."

"Yeah, I managed to get out of Hillwood for a while with the money you gave me. It was enough for a hotel room 'til I could get rent money saved up from the job I found. I got my GED, too. Of course, that's not anything quite as exciting as you've been up to on all these TV shows and such lately, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. You really made something of yourself, Chloe. People just made something out of me. It sounds like you've been doing real well for yourself, doing a lot."

"Yeah, it's been busy. I'm kind of busy right now, actually. You want to catch up over dinner sometime, maybe? I'm free tonight."

Stoop Kid was taken aback by her invitation, but very interested nonetheless. While he was indeed interested in hearing what Chloe had been up to, he was also very interested in her physically. He could not help but take in the sight of her nicely pressed and fitted shirt ever so subtly accenting her bust, and her similarly well-fitting slacks accenting her thighs and ass, which were certifiably **thique** in all the right ways. The way her earrings brought attention to her neck and jawline was also not a detail lost to Stoop Kid as she stood there, awaiting his response.

"Yeah, uh… yeah, sure, I'd- I'd like that."

"Great! You want to meet at Ralph's Pizzeria tonight at, say, a quarter after eight?"

"Yeah, sure."

Chloe said goodbye to Stoop Kid and continued down the sidewalk past him on her way to her next errand. Stoop Kid stood there standing and watched her as she walked away. Suddenly, Stoop Kid was struck with a realization, the magnitude of which rivaling the massive dick tent his pants were pitching. Gerald was the guy who rolled on Stoop Kid and got him sent to juvie, and Gerald was mad crazy about Chloe. Stoop Kid realized that if he were to pull off a night of pure ball-slapping, sheet-soaked, raw-doggin', no-pullsies pussy-fucking, he'd be hitting Gerald right where it hurt: inside his crush's vagina. It was at that point that Stoop Kid became determined to lay so much fucking pipe in Chloe, that by the time he was done, you'd think she was Alaska.

Eight o'clock rolled by and Stoop Kid found himself outside Ralph's Pizzeria. Chloe arrived only a minute or two after he did.

"I see you show up a little early, too" she said to him.

"It's only polite."

The two entered the pizzeria and found themselves a booth at which to sit. The waitress came by and started to ask what drinks they'd like to start with, but before she could finish the sentence, she'd interrupted herself.

"You're Stoop Kid, aren't you?!"

"Yeah…"

"You know, people said those things about you, but I knew it wasn't quite right. I saw you on TV and all your interviews. Oh, what a lucky lady here! I wish it were me!"

After the waitress recovered from her fawning, she apologized and again asked what they'd like to drink. Chloe ordered a Fanta, Stoop Kid ordered a water on the rocks, and the waitress went away to retrieve their drinks.

"I bet you get that a lot, huh" asked Chloe, her gaze seemingly lost in the table's surface.

"What do you mean?"

"Girls flirting with you like that."

"Yeah, I guess so," Stoop Kid replied. He wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going, but he figured he would let her lead it.

"You know, I'm kind of jealous. With me now, it seems like around the old block I'm 'too good' for the people we grew up with and need to go back to 'my kind', but 'my kind' now, these office people, still think I'm just some hoodrat in nicer clothes, you know?"

Stoop Kid realized what Chloe was getting at. "Relationships been hard for you?"

"Yeah, relationships… even when I land in one, it seems like it's only ever with some guy that can talk the talk, but can't ever walk the walk."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, they might have the looks, but they don't – actually, maybe this isn't the right time to talk about stuff like this. We only just ran into each other today and all."

"Talk about what?" Stoop Kid asked with a raging clue.

"Y-you know… let's just talk about where you been all this time for now?" Chloe smiled up at Stoop Kid, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Stoop Kid replied. "Well, I mean, you've seen me all over the television, I'm sure. I really didn't want to talk about all they asked me about, though, but I knew it was good money that'd have me set for life after. I got my GED in juvie, but I'm not really gonna get a job anywhere with everyone knowing what I did and who I was."

"You still doing television?"

"No, I'm definitely done with that now. I had a blockmate for a while whose dad was a decent stockbroker. Kid got in for coke, turned me onto his dad's business after we got out. I have money making money now and all that."

"I'm glad to hear it, Stoop." Chloe said, showing a hint of a smile.

Stoop Kid asked Chloe what all she had been up to since he'd left her outside his suburb that night years ago, but he found himself unable to pay attention to any of it. Instead, he found his attention had shifted to this old acquaintance of his that had seemingly turned into an absolutely gorgeous woman these past twelve years. She wasn't in her work clothes anymore, but instead a more semi-formal, but not too formal dress that showed off her toned calves and collar bones, with just a hint of cleavage to remind you of her confidence and womanhood. Like the kind of dress you'd wear when you go to a family dinner and want to make sure they know you're too old to sit at the kids' table now, but you also don't want your tits just hanging out because then your cousin's boyfriend starts asking for your SnapChat, and then he sends you this random-ass dickpic about a week later at three in the morning when he was "totally drunk" and "accidentally" sent it to you and then apologizes, but since it's already done, he asks if you liked it, and you kind of did but don't want to fully admit it, so you say "yeahh" but with only two "h"s so you ain't tryin' fuck with your cousin's man or seem thirsty, and then he asks how much you like it, so you just take a real quick titty pic of your underboob in your nightgown under the sheets with the flash on, and then he sends you a video back a few minutes later and you can tell by the thumbnail it's his penis, but you accidentally click it and it starts playing, and he's taken a slow-mo shot in 120 frames per second of him cumming onto himself laying on his back and he sounds like an old man trying to open a jar of pickles, but you know it says "read" now so you can't just ignore it after the titties you sent, so you text him back sweat drop emojis and say you're tired and gotta go to sleep now 'cause you got work in the morning, but then you text your cousin right after that her boyfriend showed you his tube steak and you might have accidentally showed him your titties, but she said it's okay because they broke up two days after Easter, anyway, so then you realize you could have been more involved with his dickpic and sent better stuff back, but you already said you were asleep so now you can't, and then a couple days later you send him a text saying "miss you" with a photo of your butthole attached, but he says that shit's whack, and it turns out since he thought you were disinterested he got balls deep in that bitch Martha that works at the Chik-Fil-A in the downtown mall the day before even though she ain't got no ass and the tits to match.

"After that, I found myself doing real estate in our old neighborhood because I was the only agent that really knew how to talk to the people we grew up around, you know?" Chloe said. Around this time, their drinks arrived and the waitress asked if they knew what they'd be having as far as food went for the evening. Chloe asked Stoop Kid if it was okay if they just shared a single pizza, which Stoop Kid agreed to, despite not knowing he had. Stoop Kid's words said "yes," but his mind couldn't stop saying how much he wanted to go back to Chloe's place and stuff her crust with his own slice of deep dick pizza; extra sausage. He was glad she had chosen a booth over a table, as it made his erection less noticeable to the other patrons.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Stoop Kid seemingly blurted out, surprising himself.

"I, uh… umm… no, I'm not. Why?"

Stoop Kid knew what he wanted to ask, but for a moment in time, he simply couldn't. He suddenly realized he was experiencing a feeling he had never before felt with a woman, and he couldn't quite place it. The usual adrenaline dump with butterflies in the stomach was something he had gotten used to and overcome before, but this was different. This feeling was like an adrenaline dump one and the same, but this time the uneasy feeling was what felt like his heart in his throat. Stoop Kid suddenly became acutely aware of the quivering of his sphincter. This was not simply the usual pre-smash jitters. No. This was that terrified feeling like when you finally hook up with that one hipster barista chick with a star tattoo on her face at Starbucks when you happen to match with her on Tinder, and she agrees to suck the cum right out of your peepee after she fell for your line of you wanting to "shoot for the stars." This was that terrifying feeling you get when you finally head over to her place and she opens the door, wearing nothing but a smile, then leads you into the living room area of her studio apartment as you get lost in her dick-sucking eyes and lays you down on the antique sofa she inherited from her late great-grandmother and pulls down your pants, exposing your tumescent and pulsating cock that has already began to leak its precum. That same terrifying feeling you get as you feel her taking your head and shaft so impossibly deep into her throat that it seems as if she is attempting to audition for the Ringling Brothers (whilst not ever forgetting to cup the balls) and sucking the pigment straight out of your dick skin like it's the Fountain of Youth and she's a way gayer Captain Barbossa, but then you realize you pre-gamed a little too hard before coming over, and now you can begin to feel the alcohol in your gut churning like the Amish at morning chore. Yea, that surge of confused adrenaline and poop sweats where you don't want her to stop because she's already got you 90% of the way to your happy little accident in titanium white, but deep down you know if you don't stop her, she may well experience some Van Dyke brown and a ruined heirloom. That sickening feeling that comes with the stress of split-second decision making where you can either ride it out and clench your anus, or you play it safe and call it off to go destroy porcelain, knowing full well it would mean she's done with the prospect of any future activities that evening, and, due to the poor experience already, perhaps ever after. Indeed, this very emotion is what Stoop Kid suddenly found himself experiencing after he'd blurted out the question to Chloe, seemingly without thinking. He now found himself facing the decision of attempting to save face and hope it doesn't make the evening awkward, or commit to his question and potentially seize what may be his only chance at her despite the risk.

"I, uh—" Stoop Kid stammered. "I, well, uh, well, I'm not, either, so, uh…"

"Stoop," said Chloe. "How about we see where tonight takes us first? Maybe it'll give you some time to think about how to finish that thought."

Chloe and Stoop Kid resumed their small chat for a while, but both noticed the sexual tension that had started to overlay the rest of their meal. Stoop Kid caught Chloe's eyes looking him over more than once, and he did not fail to notice that her nipples had, at one point, become noticeably erect through the fabric of her dress. "No bra on a catch-up dinner with a friend," Stoop Kid thought to himself. "Perhaps she isn't the only one with ulterior motives this evening."

After they had finished up dinner, Chloe and Stoop Kid stepped outside onto the curb. Stoop Kid asked if he needed to call a cab for them, but Chloe said she had parked just around the block. The two walked around the block until they reached her vehicle.

"You know, Stoop, I kind of get tired of driving around here all the time. I feel like I never really get to enjoy the route, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… you mind driving me home? I can put the address into your phone's GPS." Chloe took Stoop's phone and put her information in it, then gave it back to him along with her car keys. A couple blocks later, Stoop Kid was stopped at a red light. He tried to sneak a quick glance over at Chloe to see if he could perhaps get a peek at some sideboob, but instead his gaze was caught by hers.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Chloe said wryly. "You know, Stoop. I don't think I really ever thanked you for getting me out of that place all those years ago."

"Oh, uh, it's—it's okay, Chloe," Stoop Kid responded. "You don't have to."

"…but I want to."

Stoop Kid felt the gentle touch of Chloe's hand caressing his increasingly erect dick through his pants. He felt her fingers searching for his zipper before ultimately undoing it.

"Keep driving," she said, before undoing her seatbelt.

Stoop Kid kept driving as best he could, but found it difficult as he now had this fine dimepiece of a woman taking his dick between her lips and into her mouth. Unlike Patti, Chloe's head game was strong as fuck. She knew all the right places to focus on and all the right places to tease at. Stoop Kid had never experienced such a succ before in his life. He glanced over and noticed she had also hiked up her dress for him to where Stoop Kid now had full view of her tight ass because the lights of the dash had turned her window into a mirror. This was almost too much for him to take in all at once. He was afraid of cumming in fear that the intensity of his load blowing straight into her throat might cause the ceiling of her car to resemble the private balcony at the Ford Theater.

"Oh, shit, o fucc," said Stoop Kid.

"hmhmhmmghmgmgmmghmm" Chloe responded.

"I'm gonna fuckin' **_C U M !_**" shouted Stoop Kid, but suddenly, Chloe stopped what she was doing.

"No, that happens later," she said as she smiled and bit her lip. During the excitement, one strap of her dress had fallen down her arm, exposing her left boob, which was an impeccable boob with its almost paradoxical mixture of size and perk. Stoop Kid also could not help but notice its size and shape fit Chloe's slim frame perfectly, just bordering on almost too much, but not quite getting there, and that her nipple and areola were perfectly in proportion to one another and said boob. It was all the proof Stoop Kid needed of there existing a god.

When the two finally arrived at Chloe's house, Stoop Kid's dick was harder than it had ever been to his recollection. Chloe unlocked her door and they both hurriedly stepped into the entryway. Chloe's house was quite nice. It was what was likely considered a mansion at the turn of the last century when it was built, with authentic Plaster of Paris walls, beautifully polished hardwood walnut floors, and several vintage crystalline light fixtures. Stoop Kid did not give two shits nor a single fuck about this, however, because his dick had already shifted into maximum overdrive and the only thing on his mind was fucking this bitch in half. Suddenly, Chloe stopped her kissing and looked at Stoop Kid.

"Stoop, I, uh… am I going to regret this?"

"What do you mean?" Stoop asked.

"Well, earlier, when I said all the guys I knew couldn't, you know…"

"Walk the walk?"

"Yeah."

"Are you afraid I'm going to disappoint you, too?" Stoop Kid asked. "Sexually?"

"Well," Chloe hesitated. "With how things have been going for me all these years, kind of, yeah…"

"Then like you said, let's just see how tonight goes and we'll go from there."

"Oh… okay." Chloe said back, smiling. She then led Stoop Kid back to the master bedroom and had him sit on the bed. "I'll be right back after I change into something a little more appropriate," she smirked as she retreated into her walk-in closet.

Stoop Kid felt bad for Chloe. How could such a chocolate goddess be left unsatisfied by all those before him? He could tell it was affecting her self-confidence, as well, which no doubt played into the difficulties she had in being pleasured. Stoop Kid had initially wanted to plow out her back 40 simply to get back at the man that had sold him out, but now he was starting to realize he had truly begun to develop feelings for her. It pained him to know that she had, for the past twelve years, been enslaved by the shackles of sexual dissatisfaction. That was all about to change, however. Tonight he knew that his unyielding and uncompromising rock-hard dick was about to become her Fourteenth Amendment.

Chloe finally emerged from her closet, and when she did so, Stoop Kid nearly redecorated the popcorn ceiling right then and there. Not only was her svelte physique far better than he had imagined by itself, but she had left her heels on, and instead of her borderline-modest dress, she had changed into her finest, rear-seamed silk stockings, an equally elaborate set of matching lace panties and garter belt, topped with an equally elegant lace, balconette bra, all in black. The elegance and styling of Chloe's lingerie and body was one most fitting to the vintage luxury of her home. In the moment, this was all but lost on Stoop Kid, but he did find himself thinking that her choice of black lace meant hand-washing in the morning would no longer be optional, but required.

"Do you mind if I put on some music? I always feel awkward without it the first time I'm with someone," asked Chloe, not waiting for a response.

Chloe walked over to the entertainment center she kept against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. By no accident, Stoop Kid surmised, she chose a record kept on the bottom shelf. Stoop Kid now began to wonder if perhaps Chloe had taken on a job at NASA, because her ass was out of this world and about to make him astro-nut. When Chloe stood back up, she retrieved the wax from its sleeve and set it on her turntable. Soon, the smooth and lyrically complex sounds of 2LiveCrew's "I Wanna Rock" traveled through its stylus and emanated from the Bose™ sound system throughout the master bedroom. It was at this point Stoop Kid knew his dick would never be the same.

Chloe had barely turned 'round from the turntable by the time Stoop Kid had strewn his clothes across her bedroom floor. While she was wearing perhaps the most well put-together ensemble of intimate wear he'd ever seen, he was wearing nothing but an erection with a glistening strand of precum that extended from his bulbous head to the vintage, hardwood walnut flooring like a spider's web in the early morning dew.

Chloe slowly approached Stoop Kid as he sat at the edge of the bed, then sat herself upon his lap, facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You just going to look, or you going to touch?"

"Your underwear's in the way, I can't-" Stoop Kid replied arousedly.

"Pull them to the side."

Stoop Kid pulled her panties off to the side, allowing himself to feel the moist embrace of her labia around the shaft of his peener. He could feel she was ready for him. Before he could take action, Chloe reached down and inserted Stoop Kid inside herself.

"Oh, wow! You're bigger than you look! Take it gentle with me at first, okay?"

Stoop Kid obeyed, squeezing her tits through her bra - eventually removing it - as she slowly raised and lowered herself just a few inches at a time on his gargantuan example of man meat. Chloe was soon screaming in pleasure despite only taking Stoop Kid a few inches at a time. Hearing her was enough to drive him to the edge as it was. Finally, Chloe gasped at Stoop Kid, "Give me all of it!"

"All of it?" Stoop Kid asked.

"I've never felt it like this before, Stoop! Now I want you to really make me feel like a woman!"

"Are you sure? I've only been giving you about three fifths of it. I don't know if you could handle any more as tight as you are."

"I don't want to feel like three fifths of a woman anymore, Stoop! _I WANT TO FEEL LIKE A COMPLETE ONE!_" she shouted.

Stoop Kid and his penis knew what had to be done. With all the strength he could muster, Stoop Kid grabbed Chloe by the waist and began lifting and slamming her onto his now noticeably swollen, pulsating dickasaurus rex. He could feel her getting tighter with each thrust, driving him further to his own limits with each reentry. Finally, when she could take it no longer, Chloe came, her scream sounding like what could only be described as primitive cum lust. It was too much for Stoop Kid. He, too, blasted his butter inside her tight vagene despite his best efforts to hold out if only a few moments longer. The force of his massive cumsplosion inside of her rivaled the Tunguska Event in its intensity, and Stoop Kid was certain it had to have caused a perineal tear, merging Chloe's pussy and asshole both into one hole from which she could then piss and shit and cum.

Stoop Kid fell back onto the bed in exhaustion with Chloe following suit and laying on top of him. He could feel his spermlie-wermlies leaking out of her and running down his own penis (and balls), but he did not care. The two shared a moment of silence, appreciating the touch of one anothers' bodies, interrupted only by the rhythmic dripping of Stoop Kid's semen from his scrotum onto the very finely polished and recently waxed hardwood walnut floor which was vintage and original to the home as the record on the turntable had long since been over.


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT III: Player Three Has Entered The Game**

Chapter 1: Faithfully Unfaithful

In the days after Stoop Kid's life-changing fuck with Chloe, he had started settling back into Hillwood once again. For no, he was in an apartment just a few blocks from downtown until he could arrange to transfer more of his funds to the bank for a car and proper home. He and Chloe had also become quite close, realizing they had a lot of common ground, both being original kids from the neighborhood who didn't quite fit in anymore. They had begun dating as a result of this.

With revenge no longer being at the forefront of his mind, Stoop Kid realized one day that, if he was returning to his original home, he needed to pay one more person a visit: Arnold Shortman, the one who had given Stoop Kid a future, and, ultimately, Chloe. For several days, Stoop Kid frequented the old hang-outs and dives they all used to visit as kids, searching for any lead he could find on Arnold's whereabouts. Unfortunately, these efforts remained fruitless.

After yet another day of no luck, Stoop Kid began his usual walk back home. On his way, he got a text from Chloe.  
"heyyy can u meet me n the alley behind the greek place?"

This seemed rather out of character for Chloe as she was usually busy with paperwork at this time, but Stoop Kid figured that perhaps she had simply not had much of it to do this evening. He started off on his way to the alley she wanted to meet at.

Stoop Kid approached the alley, but did not see Chloe inside of it. He walked further into it to see if maybe she was hiding behind something.

"Chloe?" Stoop Kid asked, wondering if he'd get a response.

A response he did get, but from Chloe it was not.

"Hands up, ass-blaster!" came a gruff voice behind him. He felt something press into his lower back. It felt too hard to be a penis, but he had been wrong before. "Turn around."

Stoop Kid slowly turned around to see who this mystery man could have possibly been. In doing so, he saw that it was a cop. Probably a detective, as they were in normal clothes, but holding what looked like a badge in one hand and a pistol in the other (he was right in that it had not been a penis).

"What are—"

"Shut the fuck up and give me your phone," the detective demanded, gesturing with his pistol towards Stoop Kid's pocket.

Stoop Kid got his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the detective.

"What's the passcode?"

"420247", replied Stoop Kid.

The detective entered in the numbers, then made a phone call on the phone. "Yeah, we have it. Go ahead and send it to this number."

"What the figgity fuck are you doing?!" demanded Stoop Kid.

"You're working for us now. Act normal and get in the vehicle that's pulling up behind you," said the detective.

"And what if I don't?" Stoop Kid replied.

The detective turned the phone around to show Stoop Kid a photo that had just been sent to it from a number he did not recognize. It was a photo of Chloe handcuffed and in a chair, apparently in some sort of shop or garage. Stoop Kid did not fail to notice that the handcuffs keeping her arms behind her made Chloe's tits look hella poppin', something he would have to remember, perhaps for the next time he dicked her down. However, this was not the time to think such things.

"What in the ten-tittied buttfuck is going on here, you bitch-ass cock-fuckers?!" shouted Stoop Kid at the rogue detective.

"Shut your dick hangar and get in the car. We'll talk in there," he replied.

A blacked-out Crown Vic slowly rolled up to the two in the alleyway. Another person, the driver, got out of it and opened the back door, gesturing for Stoop Kid to enter. Stoop Kid could have sworn he knew this guy from somewhere before.

"In" demanded the detective gruffly, pressing his pistol into Stoop Kid's back once again.

Stoop Kid got in the back seat of the car, and so did the detective. The driver got back up front and started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"You, Stoop Kid, have something we want... and we have something you want," the detective replied. "We have your Chloe, and you have what we lack – the ability to gather information from even the most... interesting of women."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see once we get where we're going. Our employer will fill you in on the details."

"Your employer? The city?"

"No, not the city. We work private sector. Contractors. You thought we were cops? Brainy, get a load of this dumbass!"

Brainy. Stoop Kid remembered this name. Brainy was that weird guy that always seemed to have a hard dick for Helga despite knowing she had eyes only for Arnold. How did he get into a line of work like this, one wondered, and why would he?

"Alright, we're here," said the lead contractor.

The car came to a stop outside the doors of a large warehouse facility. Stoop Kid was not familiar with these surroundings. Nonetheless, the doors opened and the car began to pull into the building.

"Who are you, anyway? I know you got Brainy driving, but who are you?"

"Me? I'm not anybody you need to know about" the contractor responded. "You're about to meet the only person you need to know about."

The car once again came to a stop, this time near the internal office of the warehouse building, the main doors shutting behind it. From the office emerged a blonde woman, fast tracking her walk towards the sedan.

"Get him out!" she demanded.

Promptly, Brainy and the contractor exited the vehicle and removed Stoop Kid from it, throwing him down to the warehouse floor in front of the woman.

"You're going to help me, or Chloe's done for," she said to him.

"Who are you?" asked Stoop Kid.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Stoop Kid. I'm Helga," she stated.

It was Helga Pataki. The woman whose loins lusted only for Arnold Shortman. The woman who would have killed her own family if it meant getting closer to Arnold.

"Helga? You? Why did you kidnap Chloe? What do you want from me?" Stoop Kid demanded of her.

"Look, pal, we have the same goal here," Helga replied. "You've been trying to find Arnold Shortman these past few weeks, and I've been doing the same for the past few years. Difference is, I've got a better lead than you. I just need someone like you to follow it since I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"That lusciously blond man left me those years ago and I knew I'd find him again. I found out he'd helped a woman with her television show one day a couple years ago, and I think they exchanged contact information. I can't get close to her. They know my face. I need someone that can find her and get themselves into her house and try to find where she keeps her address book."

"Why can't you have gotten anyone else to do this? Why me," asked Stoop Kid.

"Well, you see, her tastes are a bit… eccentric. We thought you might be the only one that would be able to see past those tastes and give her what she needs to open up," replied Helga.

"Give her what she needs?"

"She needs a man. If only for a night, Stoop. After all, it's her birthday."

"I can't do that. Not to Chloe."

"She won't know," said Helga. "She'll know you're helping me, but she won't be told how. Arnold left me, and I don't want that to happen to you. Anyway, your choices are straightforward: you fuck this lead, or Chloe ends up at ten different locations on the shore by morning rush hour."

Stoop Kid knew what must be done, and so he agreed to fuck this mystery woman. Brainy gave him a note with her address on it, and he was released from the warehouse doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT III: Player Three Has Entered The Game**

Chapter 2: Cats, The Movie

Stoop Kid took a cab to the address he was given because it was so remote. He was buzzed through an estate gate, and found himself walking up to the front door of what almost looked like an old plantation home or very strange zoo. It had strangely inspired architecture nonetheless. He finally reached the door and knocked.

"Come in!" a woman's voice said over an intercom.

Stoop Kid entered the strange residence, and what he saw inside was just as strange. Taxidermized animals were everywhere, and the walls were adorned with countless television awards for an outdoors exploration show. Before he could investigate further, he heard it. He heard the noise he knew he would never forget.

"Oh, hewwo, I gwuess I dinn't see yuu there" came a child-like woman's voice.

Stoop Kid could see no one but himself in this room. Where did this voice come from?

"Did dey senn yuu to visit wittle me for my birfdaii?"

The mysterious voice seemed to be coming from where a stuffed lioness was mounted in the corner of the room, albeit taxidermized quite strangely.

"Hello?" said Stoop Kid.

"Hewwo!" responded the lioness as it suddenly exploded into human-like animation. "Are yuu here for mee? Ur a wittle cwutie. I hope yuu can fo'gwive my wudeness. I know it's a wittle... _faux pas_. Hehehehe!"

Stoop Kid was still as perplexed as ever despite now knowing the source of this voice.

"Sowwy, I guess a wittle wion wike me should be more powite wiff my guests! Are yuu the big, burwly man sent to tame this wittle wion? I've been a bad wion... a naughty wittle wion, so I gwuess you'll have to pwunish my wittle wion self. Hehehe!"

_"Nigga, wat the fukk?"  
_

The lioness stepped forward, revealing itself to be but a young woman inside a suit. This was new territory for Stoop Kid. He decided the best approach of action was to be direct with them about his purpose for the visit.

"Look, I'm here to rail some bitch so I can find Arnold Shortman and get back to bustin' wild nut into my girl."

"Ohw, ohw, yes, I knowww…" replied the woman's voice. "I fink you will fwind I am that 'bitch'. Hehe!"

"Who are you, exactly?" asked Stoop Kid.

"Well… some pweople know me by my weal name, but tonight I'm just a wittle wion needing pwunished."

Stoop Kid glanced around the room as quick as he could to try to piece together what information he could. Perhaps the award plaques from the television series would give him an answer? And so they did. Her name was revealed to him in the glossy black, almost mirror-like plaques which he faced. Elizabeth Thornberry.

"Eliza?" Stoop Kid asked aloud in disbelief.

"Not wight now, siwwy. Ur my tamer and I'm ur nawty wion who needs tamed! Hehe!"

Stoop Kid was uncertain how to maintain an erection in this situation, let alone achieve one in the first place, but if he ever wanted to feel the sweet caress of Chloe's inner labia ever again, he must bring forth the strength and testicular fortitude to do so, even if only this once. Stoop Kid closed his eyes and thought his hardest to imagine the sweet, sweet sight of Chloe's naked body and her totes juicy titters.

Stoop Kid defied all odds and managed to somehow get his dick hard enough to put pestle to mortar. It was time he tamed the lion.

"Uwu… I swee you agwee I need pwunished, too!" Eliza said from inside her fursuit.

"How do I go about punishing this, uh… little lion?" Stoop Kid asked, hating himself for having done so.

Eliza the Lion turned around and got on all fours, making herself vulnerable to Stoop Kid at that moment.

"I fwink you can fwigure it out!"

Stoop Kid could indeed figure it out as he then noticed this fursuit appeared to have anatomically correct orifices integral to its design. He reminded himself he did this for Chloe.

"I'm... going to tame you now" Stoop Kid said with a shaky voice.

"PWEASE!"

Stoop Kid positioned himself behind Eliza, draping her tail over top of his shoulder. He undid his pants, extracting his mostly-hard penis from within. He gave himself a few pulls of encouragement, then allowed it to enter the furry abyss that had become the thing of his nightmares. He is not sure which entrance he took, but from the sounds of it, it was the correct one. Eliza the Lion went mad.

"OH,_ RAWR!_ OHWWWW, THAT FWEELS NICE, TWAINER!" Eliza exclaimed.

Stoop Kid, so certain God had existed just weeks prior, was now second-guessing these same beliefs. Nonetheless, he continued, eyes closed, dick out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stoop Kid finally managed to reach a reluctant and shameful ejaculation, knowing not what diseases may have explored his urethra in the meantime. It would appear that he had gotten the lioness to her destination, as well, judging by the amount of rawring and screeching he had heard from his lioness who now lay on her stomach on the parlor floor, seemingly asleep. Stoop Kid withdrew himself from her and got back to his feet. He stood there, looking down at this fur-person lioness hybrid facedown on the floor, leaking his seed, purring softly in pleasure. His mind raced trying to remind himself of the reasons why he had done the things he had just done, as if in search of whatever sort of futile attempt at justification his mind could create. He was unsuccessful. Instead, he stood there, fully aware of what had just taken place and why it had. His quarter-chub dick was now dangling limply in the air, as if it were the jumper cables from his haunted past, punishing him for the sins he'd just committed.

Nonetheless, he did remember he was there for a purpose beyond this. With his hostess sleeping soundly now, Stoop Kid went about the house until he found what appeared to be the home office. He searched the drawers of the main desk until he found it: the address book. It was sorted alphabetically, by last name, and so Arnold Shortman's name was near the back of it, within the "S" pages. Stoop Kid quickly took a photo of Arnold Shortman's information on his phone and sent it to the unrecognized phone number that had messaged him earlier as he assumed it was Helga. He believed that, if he sent it immediately, they would release Chloe, even if he was not capable of fleeing all seven of the circles of Hell which this residence had become to him. Fortunately, Stoop Kid was able to sneak away into the night and back to Helga's warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT IV: The Skinsuit**

Chapter 1: Flay Arnold!

Stoop Kid returned to the warehouse and was directed to the inside office to speak to Helga about his experience at the Thornberry Estate. He relayed the information to the best of his ability, attempting to repress what he could. Helga was pleased, but apparently not finished with Stoop Kid.

"We've released Chloe, but we've got eyes on her," said Helga. "You're not free to go yet, either."

"Why not," asked Stoop Kid.

"You found where he's at for me, but now you're going to help me get him."

"Get him?"

"Yes. We loved once true and faithful, but after the house fire that killed our children who had only ever stolen his attention from me, he left me. He thought it was my fault, which it was not!" said Helga, anger growing in her voice. "I must have him again, Stoop Kid. If he does not want me, that does not matter. I want him, and I _will_ have him. Come. I want to show you something."

Helga gestured Stoop Kid over towards an interior door within the warehouse office. He opened it, and it took several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the very dim lighting inside. He eventually saw it. He saw what he had always heard rumors of, but never believed existed. Helga had scavenged the trash and waste of Arnold over the years as if to recreate him with some sort of human-like doll she kept. He assumed it was to try to relive their years together, but he was not sure.

"What is he missing?" Helga asked.

"Who?"

"Arnold. What is Arnold missing," Helga again asked, now gesturing towards the life-sized, homemade doll replica she had seemingly made out of recovered clothes and hair clippings.

"I… I, uh… I don't know, Helga."

"Well, Stoop Kid… he has a hat. He has a shirt and sweater. He has shoes and pants. Do you know what's missing?"

"I… I don't think so."

"Skin."

"Skin?" Stoop Kid asked, taken aback by the strange statement.

"Yes, Stoop Kid, _skin_. I can smell his hair, tie his shoes, I can wash his clothes, but what I no longer have is the feeling of his touch. I've missed it dearly, Stoop Kid. I need to feel it once again."

"How am I going to help with that?"

"You're coming with me to his apartment. You're going to make it look like a burglary, and I'm going to make sure it goes to plan."

Stoop Kid found himself in a very strange situation. How could he go from, just days prior, wishing to meet Arnold to thank him for giving him a new life to now being faced with the decision of maintaining that life by killing him, or throwing it all away in order to save the man that had saved him? Stoop Kid decided to agree to Helga's demands, if only to keep Chloe safe until he could find a way to get them both out of this.

The next night, Helga and Stoop Kid drove out to Arnold's apartment.

"How is this going," asked Stoop Kid.

"You're coming with me, up the fire escape," said Helga. "We're going to observe what we can up there, then when the time is right, we're jimmying the window, killing him, and ransacking his place to make it look like a burglary."

"How are we going to kill him?"

"Not we, you. I can't have you damaging my precious boy's skin, so you'll be having to get a little creative. Best bet is waiting until he's asleep, slipping in, and finding where he keeps his trash bags. You should be able to put one over a pillow and smother him with it."

"Yeah, but, like… what happens to his body?" Stoop Kid asked.

"Brainy and his boss have that taken care of already. They'll be going in right after you leave."

"What do you mean?"

"They're parked down the alley with a lined trunk, I'm sure you can figure out the rest," replied Helga. "Besides, they need to make sure you did your part and aren't just telling him to play possum."

Stoop Kid realized they'd secured his compliance. He had no way out of this situation. He either kills the man that made him, or allows the only person he ever had feelings for die at his hand. He had no time to dwell on it, as Helga forced him up the fire escape before her so they could observe Arnold through his window.

"Shhhhhhhhhut the fuck up!" Helga whispered angrily. "He's moving!"

The pair observed Arnold through his window. Stoop Kid could not help but realize Arnold's life had deteriorated to a pitiful shell of what it had once been when he first met Stoop Kid. Arnold walked into his living room, but did not bother turning on any of the lights. The only light that existed was that coming from his phone's screen. This was just enough for Stoop Kid to see what was going on, although he soon wished it wasn't.

Arnold had taken a seat on his bed facing away from the window. He had taken it upon himself to open multiple tabs of pornography on his phone while he proceeded to masturbate at the edge of his bed. The way the soft, dim blue light from the LEDs accentuated the glistening pre-ejaculate escaping his penis was not lost on Stoop Kid, and especially not so on Helga. Nor was the fact that the shape of the head of his penis shared remarkable similarity to the shape of the actual head of his body.

"Oh…" Helga gasped quietly, gazing longingly at Arnold's penis through the window. "He really could bang up the sides." Stoop Kid noticed her then gently slip her hand into her pants, inserting a finger into her anus. She moaned softly.

The two then noticed that Arnold had stopped his feverous self-stimulation and went into another room, but only briefly. He returned carrying a rubberband, a washcloth, and what appeared to be a rubber glove. Stoop Kid and Helga looked on as Arnold proceeded to roll the washcloth loosely, the glove halfway covered by it and within its center. After rolling, he stretched the opening of the glove over and around the outside of the washcloth, then secured it with the rubberband. He then applied lotion to both the inside of the glove and the head of his most mushroomy penis, and proceeded to insert himself inside of it over and over. Helga seemed to be most enthralled and aroused by this display of self-indulgence to climax.

"I want you to bring me that back when you're finished, too," she said to Stoop Kid. "I simply must have it!"

Finally, the moment of truth: Arnold had gone to bed several minutes prior, and, through the window, Helga and Stoop Kid could tell he was now sleeping by the sounds of his snoring. Helga managed to unlatch and open the window for Stoop Kid. Arnold and Chloe's fates were now in his hand. He entered the apartment.

Stoop Kid believed that perhaps the decision would not be as hard as he initially thought. Arnold's current existence was a bleak one. Perhaps it would be better if his suffering were ended, thought Stoop Kid. After all, had Arnold actually_ saved_ Stoop Kid's life, or had he _ended_ one he would have otherwise never escaped? He did not want to dwell on it longer than he had to, and so he went about searching for trash bags in the kitchen.

Stoop Kid finally found the trash bags he was after, but when returning to the bedroom, accidentally knocked over Arnold's standing lamp near the door. He heard Arnold wake.

"Who the fuck is in my fucking house? Show yourself, you piece of shit! I will shit on your fucking dick!" Arnold exclaimed.

Stoop Kid noticed Arnold's anger had made Helga visibly wet through her pants, even when being viewed through the window. What he did not notice was that Arnold had moved across the room shortly afterward. Suddenly, a light turned on. Stoop Kid found himself no longer facing Arnold, but instead his empty bed. He now saw to his left a nude and erect Arnold Shortman, aiming a revolver at him.

"Fuck you, shitbag!"

Stoop Kid heard a gunshot and saw the muzzle flash as it both illuminated and, consequentially, silhouetted Arnold's misshapen penis on the floorboards underneath it. He does not remember anything after until he awoke again in Helga's warehouse. He was strapped to a table, but he was able to move his head and look around. To his left, he saw it. The strangest and most grotesque sight he had ever seen: Arnold's decapitated and flayed carcass lay hanging by the joint of his lower fibula and tibia from hooks, his chest cavity split like the season's first deer. His penis was missing.

Before Stoop Kid was given enough time to even begin to process what he was witnessing, however, the door of his room flew open and the space was filled with the voices of heavily-armed men and women shouting "Police!" and "Warrant!", pointing their rifles at him and throughout the room. A female officer directed two other officers over to Stoop Kid and told them to take him out to the waiting ambulance. They did so. While in the ambulance, Stoop Kid was given heavy sedatives, and his next memory was that of waking up on a bed at an actual hospital, Chloe at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT IV: The Skinsuit**

Chapter 2: This is the last chapter.

Stoop Kid was pleased to see Chloe as the first thing he saw. Strangely, he did not feel in any pain, perhaps because of it.

"I missed you, Stoop," she said to him.

"What happened to me?"

"Arnold shot you in his apartment. Helga rushed him and strangled him afterward while he was distracted with you and killed him. She knew the gunshot and your body in his apartment would raise questions, so they loaded you up with Arnold in their car. Some neighbors that got woke up by it saw and called it in, and a squad car in the area saw them as they were pulling into the warehouse. They managed to get a warrant by the end of the day and got in there before Helga could skin you like she did Arnold and toss the rest of you off a boat somewhere. They_ flayed_ him, Stoop."

"Flay? Arnold?" Stoop asked wearily.

"Yes, Stoop. That nigga straight dead. D-E-D dead."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…" Stoop Kid exhaled as he laid back further in his bed.

"But you ain't, and that's all I'm worried about," Chloe said. "I missed you, thought about you a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I ain't never had a man that made me feel like a woman like you do," she said. "How could I not think about being able to have that man again?"

"You wanted me?"

"I still do," Chloe said.

"Right now?"

"Right fucking now, Stoop," Chloe whispered hurriedly under her breath. "They say there are approximately 1,030,300 words in the English language, but, baby, I could never string enough of them words together to properly express how much I want to suck your balls clean out your dickhole right now."

Stoop Kid looked down and saw the region of his hospital gown where his penis lived slowly rising, like the mushroom-headed creature from the Black Lagoon, likely a result of the hella hard Godzilla dick he was getting from his hot-ass bitch being down to give him some mouth-to-dick resuscitation right there in his hospital room.

"The nurses said you're stable. They're only coming back in if you call for them. We got time," Chloe assured him.

"YOU MAY COMMENCE THE SUCC", Stoop Kid replied eagerly.

Chloe weren't one to waste no time. She had his gown lifted and her gag reflex suppressed within seconds, and was taking his magnum dong so deep that Stoop Kid coulda swore he was bottoming out around her fourth rib with this shit. It was even better than that ride back to her place the night they first hooked up. She sucked his dick so fucking good that he knew he was gonna wife that bitch up the day he was no longer shitting into a bag. He felt himself getting closer, his dick hardening with each stroke of her tongue. He knew he was gonna bust hella nut, and so did she, but she didn't care.

"Not in me," she managed to say right after lifting off his dick and giving him a final few strokes of her hand to reach his limit.

Stoop Kid spit cheese across Chloe's face so fucking hard, you'd thought he'd Jackson Pollock'd her ass back to segregation. Right in the middle of Stoop Kid impersonating Old Faithful with his giant, spit-soaked dick, though, the door opened and the female officer that had been there to save him at the warehouse walked in.

"Oh, oh fuck, I'm sorry!" she said.

"No, stay," said Stoop Kid, not even thinking twice. "You saved me."

"You saved him," Chloe asked, wiping Stoop Kid's homegrown yoghurt from her brow.

"I, uh, yes, I was the first one in there…" the officer stammered. "I was just coming back to check on him, I didn't, uh, I didn't know he was seeing anyone."

"I think they're okay with him having more than one guest, "said Chloe.

"No, I, uh... I meant like _seeing_ anyone."

"You're interested in what I've got, huh," Chloe asked her.

"Well, I—yes, a little."

"I'll share if he shares," she replied.

Stoop Kid nodded in the affirmative, and so the officer closed the door behind her and removed her work gear, along with her clothes. She was a white girl, but she had a body that rivaled Chloe's in every way. Stoop Kid felt like the Grinch on Christmas Eve, because his dick grew three sizes that day. The female officer helped clean Stoop Kid's signature sauce off Chloe's face with her tongue as she held Chloe by the neck and pushed both their tits together at the same time. "To make a clean slate for the next one," is what she told Stoop Kid.

Stoop Kid watched these two super mega thotties make out and didn't think it could get any hotter until the officer got her handcuffs and cuffed one of her and Chloe's wrists together. Stoop Kid managed to sit on the edge of his bed and started pulling on his dick so hard that he almost swore he was gonna rip that shit clean off, but he didn't care. He knew this wasn't an opportunity he'd ever get again, and he sure wasn't going to waste it. Chloe noticed Stoop Kid was almost starting to chafe his dick skin raw since he was yanking that shit like he was trying to start a lawnmower that'd ran out of gas. She nodded at the officer, and she immediately understood. Stoop Kid suddenly looked down to see both women taking turns throating his cock as deep as they could while the other flicked his testicular ballsack with their tongue, occasionally sucking on it, to let him know they were still there. The handcuffs had Chloe pushing her tits out with her arms cuffed behind her and it was hotter than Stoop Kid remembered; even hotter because now she was totally naked, there were twice as many titties, and he was also getting some good succ on the tip of his peeper. Chloe told Stoop Kid she wanted him to choke her, but he was still too weak. Undeterred, Stoop Kid took out his IV and wrapped the tube around her throat and yanked them reigns like she was a horse purebred to fuck. The girls started fingering each other at the same time after a while, and Stoop Kid didn't know how he hadn't already put up his own goopy privacy curtains at the edge of his bed from all this fucking super hot shit going on right in front of his dick. There was titties and dick-sucking everywhere.

Finally, the officer grabbed him by the weiner and told him to cum all over her and Chloe's face at the same time, "and that's a lawful order." Stoop Kid's dick exploded so fucking hard when she said that that his cocksnot shot out so fast it surpassed Mach 1 and the sonic crack it generated blew out the windows. None of them had ever seen so much cum before in their lives combined. The girls had been knocked clean the fuck out by the sheer force of Stoop Kid's semen splattering across their faces, and Stoop Kid blacked out for three whole seconds, himself, from the Gs he experienced when his bed flew back into the wall.

A doctor came running in to make sure everything was okay, but when he saw all that cum everywhere and the patient's name on the door, he straight up did not give a single fuck. Stoop Kid was thrice a hero in his life, coming from nothing and yet cumming in everything. This man was a national treasure, and his dick a historic site. The doctor went back to his desk and signed Stoop Kid's discharge papers right then and there. Chloe and Stoop Kid drove back home to her place later that afternoon, free to live a life of high dollar real estate and pure, animalistic, unadulterated, pussy-wrecking sex for the rest of their years.

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
